the_furry_fightersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Furry Fighters Wiki:Rules
To keep this wikipedia safe from vandals and harassment, we have rules. Breaking rules will get you warned, but serious rules will get you blocked permanently right away. If you're blocked, you can appeal the block by talking to the founder on his talk page, using the AppealBlock template. Be sure to fill in your appeal in the first slot, and leave the founder to fill in the Appeal 'slot. General Rules # No fanon content. If you wanna make fanon stuff, create a fanon wiki or visit one made by someone else. # This is supposed to be a kid-friendly wiki, so don't use profanity. Censored bad words like c**p and d**n are alright though, but don't use them to insult others. Serious curse words will be replaced with "*bleep*". # Don't be a jerk to other people. Seriously. # Don't use rude terms or threats like "kys" or "cancer". "Cancer" will get you warned and '"kys" will get you blocked instantly. # Do not advertise, unless it's something related to The Furry Fighters. Get permission from an admin first. # No vandalism is allowed. It will get you blocked permanently. # Do not upload unrelated stuff. If you make an￼ off-topic page, it will be deleted. If you're making an off-topic blog, put "Off-topic" in the title or in the blog post. However, you are allowed to put off-topic files and stuff in your profile. But no advertising. # No inappropriate or NSFW content. This also gets you blocked instantly. # Don't spam on comments or pages. Spam commenting with get you warned and spam on pages will get you blocked pernamently, since it may be considered vandalism. Category Rules # Do not make categories on articles that's irrelevant information. # Do not make categories that act as vandalism. At least 3 of them will get you blocked. # Don't make categories that are too similar to previously made ones. Chat/Comment/Message Rules # Don't advertise, unless you have permission from an admin. # Don't reveal or dox personal information. For instance, personal information consists of phone numbers, real full names, addresses, etc. # Be polite to other users. Telling them to go away, shut up, etc. will earn you a warning. # No virus links. Linking a website with viruses will earn you a permanent chat ban and block. # Don't feed the trolls or fight with them. Trolls are supposed to be ignored and left alone. # If you're just a user without admin/mod permissions, don't give people false warnings. Only admins can warn rule breakers. # Do not force to creator to cancel the series or mess with him about it. # Don't talk back to admins, moderators, etc. # Do not request to be a moderator just for the sake of requesting to be one. To become a moderator, you need to: ## Have at least 400 edits on articles. ## Make sure you haven't been blocked before for breaking rules. ## Try not to abuse your moderator powers. ## Besides that, if you want administration, you need at least 750 edits. ## If the founder finds you to be good as a mod and at following rules, he will promote you. ## For bureaucrat permissions, you need 1000 edits. Admin Rules # Don't abuse your powers. This includes mass-editing and moderating the website to make you look like the founder (such as changing text and mass-promoting people) blocking people for little to no reason, warning people when they didn't break rules, etc. If you abuse your powers, you will lose your administrator permissions. If you're a bureaucrat, FANDOM staff will be contacted to demote you. # Don't pointlessly rollback pages without reason, unless it's to reverse vandalism. Doing so will earn you a warning. # Be mature and use good spelling skills. So you make a typo, that's ok, and it will just be fixed. But purposely using poor spelling skills will get you demoted. Block Cycle # Blocked for a week. # Blocked for a month. # Blocked until next year. # Blocked for a whole year. # Blocked for infinite. # Serious rule broken = permanent block. Category:Browse Category:The Furry Fighters Wiki